Golden Eye
by Digi-Wolf75
Summary: The first chapter in this series. R&R , please! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok, my first fic and the first fic of the Golden Eye series! YAY! (*giggles*) Hope you like!

13 year old, Cassy ,"Digi-Wolf75", glared at her computer. She had been staring at it for hours, trying to launch her MSN network. Finally, she took her fist and whacked the hard drive. The screen shut down, then it lit up with millions of digital DNA shooting across it.

" This is bad." Cassy muttered to herself.

~

13 year old, Desiree,"Aamfan13", sat drooling over the picture of her crush, Tai Kamyia. She was in the middle of a perfect daydream, when the phone rang.

Irritated, she answered it.

"What?" she growled.

"Cool it, Desiree, it's only me." Cassy said over the phone.

"Oh, Hi." Desiree said sheepishly. 

"Been drooling again?" Cassy teased.

"N-No." Desiree stuttered. Cassy giggled.

"Right. Well, Anyway, something's wrong with my computer." She stated.

"Now that you mention it, mines been on the blink as well. It started cussing at me an hour ago." Desiree pouted.

"Uh, I'm gonna call Pazzo. She knows more about computers then we do. Bye!" Cassy hung up the phone. Desiree shrugged and went back to drooling over Tai's picture.

~

17 year old "Pazzo" paced around her room, waving her mallet infront of her laptop.

" You see this", she threatened," You really don't want me to use it." The laptop just beeped. 

"AARRRRRGGGGGGGG!" Pazzo screamed. The phone rang. She picked up the receiver.

"I'M BUSY!" She yelled into the phone.

"I-I'll call back later." Cassy said nervicely.

"No, what's up." Pazzo sighed.

"My computer is speaking German, and Desiree's is cussing at her." Cassy stated. Pazzo stared at the phone.

"Cussing?!?!?!?" She exclaimed.

"Uh, huh." Cassy replied.

"Let me get back to you." Pazzo hung up. The laptop beeped again.

"Don't get any ideas!" She threatened again.

~

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya whacked her computer with the palm of her hand. It beeped and shut down.

" Damn it!" She cried. The room suddenly filled with a bright light, and Kari felt herself falling into it. Soon, her room was gone.

~

15 year old, Jennifer "Fiery Dragon Firestorm", glared at her computer. It had been deleting her hard drive for about 15 minutes now. She hit the monitor, hard. Jennifer was about turn away when a bright light engulfed her. She screamed.

~

12 year old "Cannon" growled at her computer.

" Stupid piece of junk." She muttered. 

(A/N: I bet you all already know what happens.)

The computer lit up and the next thing Cannon knew, she had left her room behind.

~

Cassy glanced at her computer again.

"Too bad I don't speak German." She spoke under her breath. Suddenly,

(A/N: You guessed it)

she disappeared in a flash of light.

~

Desiree sighed and put down her picture. She walked over to her laptop and typed in a few keys.

"#@!$%$#&*$%*@!#$%!" Her computer beeped.

"Shut up." Desiree sighed. Soon, she found herself wrapped in a white flash of light.

~

13 year old, Leo banged his head on the wall. His computer had completely broken down. He sighed. He was in so much trouble. The computer beeped, getting his attention. Leo walked over to it. 5 minutes later, he too vanished.

~

Pazzo placed her hands on her hips.

"Stupid laptop." She muttered. Her computer beeped. Pazzo sighed.

"What now." She groaned. The laptop beeped again and Pazzo rapidly typed on the keyboard. She too, disappeared in a bright flash.

~ 

************ 

Dang! Did I write that? Anyway, for those of you that signed up and don't see your name here, don't worry, you'll show up later. If you have any questions, e-mail me at CalicoMillennium@msn.com 


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot the disclaimer in the last fic. (*clears throat*) I don't own anything, except the idea and myself. Suing me is a waist of time. I only have 5 bucks. I kinda sorta spelled an authors name wrong... I'M SORRY PAZOO! There. Much better. 

Here's part 2!!!

************

Kari slowly opened her eyes to see... a pair of big green orbs staring at her. She threw whatever it was off over her.

"What in the world?" She muttered in amazement. The dinosaur looking creature rubbed its head.

"ow..." it muttered. Kari looked around. There, on the ground, were her friends, and 1 or 2 people she didn't know. The dinosaur walked up to her, still rubbing its head.

" Hi, I'm Agumon. Welcome to digiworld!" It said. Kari's eyes widened.

"Digiworld?" She gasped. Cassy began to stir. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"According to Agumon here, we're in digiworld." Kari answered. Jennifer, Desiree, Cannon, and Pazoo over herd her.

" Digiworld?" Cannon gasped.

" Are you serious?" Jennifer asked.

"Really?" Desiree shrieked.

"Well, that would explain the computers." Pazoo sighed, glancing at her laptop. Leo sat up.

" Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep over here." He complained.

" Sorry, no can do." Kari answered. 

"Oh, fine." Leo muttered. Agumon smiled.

" Now that all of you are awake, I introduce you to Tai." He said cheerfully.

"T-T-T-To T-T-Tai?" Desiree stuttered. Agumon nodded and ran off. He came back a few minutes later with all the digidestended in tow. A boy with amber eyes and brunette hair stepped forward.

"Hi! My names Tai, and I guess you've already met my digimon Agumon." He said with a smile. Desiree felt like fainting. A girl with red hair and a helmet also stepped forward.

"I'm Sora. And this is Byiomon." She gestured to a bird like Digimon. Another girl with a bright pink hat stepped forward.

" I'm Mimi! And that's Palmon!" She giggled, pointing to a thing that looked a lot like a radish. A boy that wore glasses also stepped forward.

" My names Joe, and my digimon's Gomamon." He said nervicely. A boy carrying a laptop walked up to Pazoo.

" Hi! Nice laptop! I'm Izzy, and that's tentomon." The boy said happily. A short boy with a hamster like thing on his head, waved.

"I'm T.K.! And this is Patamon!" He said pointing to the hamster. The last boy with blue eyes and blonde hair walked up next to T.K.

"I'm Matt and my digimon's Gabumon." He said, nodding to the dog that had walked up to him. Cassy smiled.

"I'm Cassy." She said. Pazoo grinned

"I'm Pazoo!" She laughed.

"I'm Desiree, nice to meet you." Desiree said sheepishly. Cassy grinned. Cannon laughed.

"I'm Cannon." She giggled.

" I'm Kari." Kari smiled, trying to keep from laughing at Tai's confused look.

" I'm Leo." Leo grinned.

" I'm Jennifer, pleasure to meet you all." Jennifer smiled. Tai grinned again.

"Nice to meet ya!" He said enthousticly. Pazoo's grin quickly faded when her laptop switched itself on.

"@!#$%#&*%^$@!" It beeped. Everyone stared at it in shock. Desiree snorted. 

"Shut up, will ya?" She threatened. Everyone began to laugh, it soon died down though for the ground had began to shake.

" What the?" Matt asked.

************ 

Well, there's part 2. It should get better in the next one. R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

The requested part 3. I don't own anything. Um, Mattina Ishida, you are in it, just later. R&R! And no flames please.

************

The ground shook, and began to part. Mimi screamed.

"I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" She shrieked as something began to emerge from the ground.

"Izzy, what's that?" Kari asked. Izzy was typing furiously on his laptop, and finally, he got the answer.

" It's Deltamon; he's an ultimate digimon." He answered.

"Very perceptive of you, digidestended." A strange digimon laughed.

" Who are you?" Leo demanded.

"I am Asuramon, your worst nightmare." The Digimon cackled.

(A/N: Asuramon is an official Digimon, I swear!)

"What do you want?" Cassy growled. 

"I want to rule the digital world." Asuramon said simply.

"Well, duh! All evil digimon with nothing better to do want to take over the digiworld. Who do you think we are? Bakamon?" Pazoo snorted. Her laptop chose that moment to speak up.

"@!#$*&%^$#@$%^&*!" It beeped. Pazoo rolled her eyes and whacked it with her mallet. Asuramon eyed her curiously.

"Ahh. You must be the digi-authors from FFN. Genii sent you to help the digidestended. The fool." He laughed.

"What are you talking about!" Tai demanded. Desiree walked past him.

"It's okay, Tai," she assured him, " What do you know about us being here, Asuramon."

"I know that one of you won't make it." Asuramon smiled evilly," I'm sure of that." The authors looked at each other and gulped.

"W-Won't make it?" Jennifer stuttered. 

"This is all a dream. I'll wake up and Pazoo's and Desiree's laptops will still be cussing at them. This is all a dream..." Cannon whimpered. Matt narrowed his eyes at Asuramon.

"Go Gabumon, digivolve." He growled.

__

Gabumon digivolve to...............GARURUMON!

"Agumon! GO!" Tai cried.

__

Agumon digivolve to.................GREYMON!

"Get him, Byiomon!" Sora yelled.

__

Byiomon digivolve to................BIRDRAMON!

Garurumon raced toward Asuramon, but he was casually knocked aside by the fiery digimon. He dedigivolved.

"I'm sorry Matt, He is just too strong." Gabumon whimpered. The other two champion digimon were soon defeated.

"Now, who shall be the first to die?" Asuramon asked.

"Hey Asuramon, your shoe's untied." Kari pointed out. Asuramon looked down, and the group made a break for it.

"RUN!" Cassy cried. Asuramon scowled.

"I don't have shoes, you nitwit." He glanced back up and noticed that the digidestended and the authors were gone.

"Damn!", He cried," GET THEM DELTAMON!" He commanded. Deltamon roared and charged through the forest.

" Shut! He's gaining on us!" Pazoo yelled.

"PULSE BEAM!" Deltamon cried as he shot the blue beam of energy.

"LEO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Cannon cried. But it was too late, Leo looked over his shoulder and saw the attack come zooming toward him. He shut his eyes as it hit him.

"LEO!!" Jennifer screamed as Leo disappeared.

************

Whew! what do ya think? Um, DON'T FLAME ME LEO! I DIDN'T KILL YOU! (*evil grin*) yet... Well, review! And tell me if I should continue!


	4. Chapter 4

*spins around in chair* WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *giggles*

I'm full of sugar! *notices people glairing at her* Uh... *sweatdrops* Part 4 R&R!

************

T.K. stopped running and stared at the spot where Leo disappeared.

" Where did he go, Matt?" He asked his older brother.

"I don't know, T.K." Matt answered. Kari ran up to them.

"We can worry about him later, right now lets get outta here before fire butt shows up." She urged. Matt nodded and dragged a half-paralyzed T.K. through the woods. When they were finally out of danger, Tai put his hands on his hips and turned to Pazoo.

"What did Asuramon mean when he said you were `authors' from FFN?" He demanded. Pazoo sweatdrooped nervously.

"Um, we write stories." She said defensively.

"What kind of stories?" Mimi asked.

"Just stories." Cannon said simply. Matt cocked his eyebrow.

"How come I find that hard to believe." He said supiosly. Jennifer sighed.

" wewritestoriesaboutyou." She squeaked.

"You do?" Izzy asked. Desiree nodded slightly.

"In fact," She stated," This is a fic."

"It is?" Sora asked." Who's writing it?" Cassy tried to sneek away.

"CASSY?!?!?!?" Joe exclaimed.

"You got a problem with that?" Cassy asked threatingly.

"No." Joe whimpered. 

"So you created all of this? Fascinating!" Izzy looked around. Matt looked at Pazoo's laptop.

"May I borrow that?" He asked. Pazoo handed him her laptop. Matt sat down and typed a few keys. Tai was suddenly floating in mid air.

"MATT!" He yelled. Matt grinned and typed in a few more keys and flung Tai ageist a tree.

"CUT IT OUT MATT!" Tai screamed. Cassy walked over to Matt and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Ok, that's enough." She giggled. Matt shook his head and sent Tai into another tree.

"Oh, poor Tai!" Desiree cried. Cannon broke into laughter. Her laughs were soon slinked as Asuramon came flying through the trees. 

"FIRE BLAST!" Asuramon cried as he launched a fireball. Matt stared at it and got an idea. Turning back to the Key board, he typed in a command.

"What are you doing?" Kari yelled at him.

"This is a fic, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"So I can affect the outcome." Matt said simply. He pressed enter and the fireball disappeared.

"What? How can this be!" Asuramon demanded.

"Alright!" Pazoo cheered.

"@!#$%^&*$%^*&@#!&*^%!" The laptop beeped. Pazoo sweatdroped.

"THAT'S IT!" She screeched. Pazoo took her mallet and repididly whacked her laptop.

"Uh, Pazoo?" Desiree asked while squeezing the air out of Tai. Pazoo glared at her.

"What?" She growled. Desiree squeaked something that sounded like a "nothing" and hid behind Tai. Asuramon looked ticked.

"HELLO! ANYONE HERE REMEMBER ME?" He yelled. The group turned back to him.

"Oh, sorry! Please continue." Jennifer said sarcastically. Asuramon sneered at her.

"Fire Blast!" He attacked. Matt swiftly deleted it. At that, Asuramon lost all since of sanity.

"CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU ALL! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I'M THE SUPREME RULER OF THE DIGITAL WORLD! BWWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Asuramon cackled.

************

What will happened to the digidestended and authors? Will I ever get off this sugar rush? Will this fic ever get back to normal? Have I read too many "Dilbert" cartoons? Find out next time when I make a complete idiot out of myself! R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this is getting weirder by the chapter. I think I've completely turned this into a deranged humor (sort of...) R&R! 

************

12 year old, Mattina Ishida, glared at her computer. It was speaking Latin.

" Come on you stupid thing!" She whined. 

"Alba casa est mea." The computer beeped.

"I knew I should've paid more attension in Latin class." Mattina mumbled. Her computer beeped something incoherent and Mattina felt herself dissappear into a blinding flash of light.

(A/N: I knew that creative writing class would pay off! =] )

~

13 year old "Chibi Kari" wacked the side of her monoter.

" Listen you, if you don't behave, I will take you apart piece by piece." Chibi Kari threatened. 

"#@!$%&*^%$%#^&!" Her computer beeped.

"Why you little..." Chibi Kari growled. She was about to attack the computer with a screwdriver, when she dissappeared in a blanket of white light.

~

"I SHALL DEFEAT YOU ALL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Asuramon cackled. Cannon leaned over to Sora.

"Is this guy for real?" She asked. Before Sora had the chance to answer, Pazoo's laptop beeped and the digidestended/authors were swept up in a wave of 0&1's.

************

It was short, I know, but it connects chapter 4 with chapter 6. For the authors who read this, I was wondering if I can use some of your fics for the next chapters. R&R! 


End file.
